Cornelius (CE)/Relationships
The relationships of Cornelius (CE) from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family Caesar Caesar was Cornelius's father. As Caesar was present at his birth, Cornelius has a very close connection to his father. When Caesar summons Blue Eyes over after Cornelius' birth, he meets both his father and big brother for the first time. The evening Caesar realizes Cornelia is sick, Cornelius is present asleep in his mother's arms. As his parents talk, Caesar strokes Cornelius' head and smiles at his infant son. When Caesar takes Blue Eyes, Maurice and Rocket with him when he meets up with Malcolm and his team, Cornelius goes with him and rides with Blue Eyes. Caesar watches as his son investigates the humans and doesn't seem to mind that he is merely being curious. After Carver threatens Cornelius, Caesar and Blue Eyes attack the human as punishment, Caesar picks up Cornelius and holds him in a protective grip while ordering the humans to leave the ape territory. When Cornelia's health takes a downward spiral, Cornelius sleeps in Blue Eyes' arms while Caesar sits, devastated at the thought that they were going to lose Cornelia until Ellie gives her antibiotics to help her. Later, when Cornelia is well enough, she and Cornelius join the celebrations much to the surprise of Caesar and Blue Eyes. After Caesar is shot and presumably killed by Koba who has framed the humans, Cornelius and Cornelia are sent to the safety of the forest. When Caesar is found by Ellie, Malcolm and Alexander in the forest, clinging to life, he asks about the whereabouts of his family. Ellie sadly tells him she doesn't know. Later after being reunited with Blue Eyes, Caesar asks about his mother and brother to which Blue Eyes tells him they're safe for the time being relieving Caesar. Two days later, Blue Eyes returns to the Rodman House with Rocket and Maurice in tow, he reports that Koba is about to move the females and the young from their place in the woods. Caesar, now sensing that his wife and youngest son are now in danger, tells the group they need to move is they want to ensure Cornelius and Cornelia's safety. After Caesar defeats and kills Koba, Cornelius and Cornelia are reunited with Caesar and Blue Eyes. In War, Cornelius (now a young boy) has grown closer to Caesar in the time of war. At one point, Caesar embraced the two of his sons before the colony comes under attack and Caesar loses Blue Eyes and Cornelia, he is devastated at their passing. He had his friends search for Cornelius and was only relieved as he sees that Cornelius managed to survive and embraces his remaining son. When he was preparing to go out to war, Caesar entrusted his son in the hands of Lake, the wife of late older son, leaving him in her protection. Cornelius was upset at his father going off on his own. Unknown to Caesar, the Colonel's forces intercepted them and took them captive, forcing the adults and elders to construct a wall, while the children were separated from their parents and placed in a different pin. After Caesar was captured by the Colonel and the donkey Red, Cornelius spots his father, and calls out to him. A shocked Caesar noticed him but made no attempt to respond, as he didn't want to give off any hints to the Colonel about his second son and lose him as well. As they threw Caesar in a pin with the adult apes, Cornelius cries out for his father and extends his arm through the gate in an attempt to reach him. Days later, Caesar and Rocket, with a plan to bust all the apes out of Alpha-Omega's base, infiltrated the pin with all the children, spotting Cornelius, who runs to him and hugs him. Caesar took the time to tell his son, he loved him. Together, Caesar and Rocket lead the children over the entire base with the power lines and into the adults' pin, which has a hole big enough to get them all out one at a time. Caesar lowers Cornelius first into the hole with Maurice and Nova, who leads him through the tunnel and brought up a hole by Bad Ape. After defeating Colonel McCullough, Caesar realized he was mortally wounded and was dying to his sadness but he is consoled by Maurice who assures Caesar that Cornelius will know who his father was, and what he stood for. These touching words put Caesar at peace as he slowly died entrusting the well-being of his people into the hands of his son. Upon discovering that his father, Caesar has died from his wounds, Cornelius mourns for him. Cornelia Cornelia was Cornelius' mother. Being the first ape that Cornelius interacts with after he is born, Cornelius is very close to his mother and she is very protective over him. After meeting his father and brother for the first time, Cornelius bonds with them and Cornelia. When Caesar discovers that Cornelia is sick, Cornelius is asleep in her arms. After Cornelia recovers from her sickness, Cornelius is with her as they are greeted by an ecstatic Blue Eyes and Caesar who are glad that Cornelia is well. Cornelius then witnesses his father being shot by a well hidden Koba and is sent by the bonobo into hiding with his mother. When Blue Eyes reveals to his father that he heard Koba is about to pull the females and young out of hiding, Cornelius' life as well as Cornelia's is immediately put into jeopardy. After Caesar has defeated Koba, Milo and his mother are reunited with Caesar and Blue Eyes. In War, Cornelia was seen holding her sons hand when his father and brother came back to the colony and Cornelia said to Cornelius to say hi to his brother after his long journey and was hugging his mother in the meeting and was seen sleeping with his mother when Caesar touches them to make them feel better. When a group of soldiers showed up, Cornelia saved her son by hiding him before she and his brother were killed by the Colonel. When the Colonel killed his mother and brother, this leaves him horrified. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was Cornelius' older brother. After being summoned over by Caesar after the birth, Blue Eyes meets his little brother for the first time. As time goes on, Cornelius and Blue Eyes come to share a very close bond. When Caesar takes the boys out with him and Maurice and Rocket to meet up with Malcolm and his team. Cornelius climbs out of his brother's arms and over to Ellie, appearing at her shoulder. Blue Eyes scrambles after him but stops and watches nervously. The friendly moment turns ugly when Carver goes to attack Cornelius who has found himself a new toy; his concealed gun. This causes Blue Eyes to jump into action to save him only for an angry Caesar to protect them both from Carver. The brothers are together when Ellie and Malcolm enter the family home to apologize for Carver's earlier behavior when they see that Cornelia is sick. When Koba confronts Caesar in the dam control room, Cornelius and Blue Eyes (who is present) are threatened by the bonobo who berates Caesar when he claims that Caesar loves the humans more than his apes and his own sons. This prompts Caesar to fly into a fury and to attack the bonobo for his insolence. A few days later, at a celebration held in the village, Cornelius emerges with a now healthy Cornelia much to the surprise of Blue Eyes and Caesar. Blue Eyes embraces his mother and Cornelius, and holds them when Caesar is shot and falls from the ledge they are standing on, presumably to his death. Cornelius is mentioned by Blue Eyes during his talk with Caesar at the Rodman House when he asks about their whereabouts. Blue Eyes tells him Cornelius and Cornelia are fine for the time being. A couple of days later, Blue Eyes returns to the house with Rocket and Maurice and tells Caesar that Cornelius and Cornelia are now in danger as Koba is going to move them from their hiding spot in the forest. After Caesar's defeat of Koba, Cornelius and Cornelia reunited with Blue Eyes. In War, Cornelius was seen reuniting with his brother after he came back to the colony. He couldn't remember his brother because of his long journey until Cornelia helps him recall. He likely spent time with him before the night, as he was seen sleeping with his brother and mother when Caesar touches them to make them feel better. When a group of soldiers led by J. Wesley McCullough showed up, Blue Eyes protected his brother from the soldiers before he and his mother were killed by the Colonel. This left Cornelius horrified at his brother's demise. It is likely Maurice, Rocket, and Lake will help him remember who his brother was and what he did for the tribe. Lake Lake is Cornelius' sister-in-law due to her romance with Blue Eyes and is the young prince's guardian. More to come... Friends and Allies Ellie Ellie is Cornelius' first human friend. When Caesar takes Blue Eyes, Maurice and Rocket to his meeting with Malcolm at the dam, Cornelius accompanies them and rides with his brother. Upon seeing Ellie and Alexander, a curious Cornelius climbs out of Blue Eyes' arms and wanders over to Ellie who is inspecting Carver for a suspected broken leg. Cornelius climbs up her back and appears at her shoulder. Ellie giggles at the young Cornelius who investigates her before climbing out of Ellie's grasp and over to the other humans. It is unknown if Cornelius still recalls her now that he has grown up. Alexander Alexander is Cornelius' second human friend. When Alexander is helping his step-mother check Carver over for a suspected broken leg, Cornelius appears at Ellie's shoulder. Alexander, curious, takes Cornelius from Ellie and holds him as Cornelius investigates her. Alexander then gives Cornelius back to Ellie who struggles to hold onto him. Cornelius then climbs out of Ellie's grasp and investigates Alexander's feet before going over to the the supply box. It is unknown if Cornelius still recalls him now that he has grown up. Nova Nova is Cornelius' third human friend. More to come... Category:Relationships